Destined For Each Other
by Kagena-chan
Summary: A/U Levy Mcgarden (age:17) the possible last of her species the "Sky People" meets a wounded general of the council for the people Gajeel Redfox (age: 19) washed ashore on the isolated island she's lived on. As they spend more time together they fall in love, but as most good love stories a tragedy occurs with our couple.


**A/N: Hey guys it's me again, as you know I definitely haven't been updating because i'm tired, lazy, and have no time. Anyways this is just a small idea I came up with when I was doodling in my planner at school. :P This is a GaLe story if you don't understand. I'm thinking of making this a rated M. But I do know that it'll be pretty long. For once this won't be a make it up as I go story, sorry for the guys who are expecting a different story update :(. It's a work in progress, the problem is right before I was about to update my computer broke and I lost everything. After that I was lazy and tired to rewrite everything. So the children waiting for Godsend chapter 3 it's going to come soon I promise. Maybe in a few weeks because school is ending soon. It's supposed to be the aftereffects of one of my other stories Forbidden Fruits (even though I didn't finish it lol).**

 **Summary: A/U Levy Mcgarden (age:17) the possible last of her species the "Sky People" meets a wounded general of the council for the people Gajeel Redfox (age: 19) washed ashore on the isolated island she's lived on. As they spend more time together they fall in love, but as most good love stories a tragedy occurs with our couple. Please read and share, it could possibly be leading to a possible next story so this part won't be around a million chapters.**

* * *

A young girl with long light blue hair skipped through the breezy forests of a small deserted island. She walked over multiple rocks with her bare feet like it was nothing. She hummed a small tune as she continued to walk towards the beach. Her white dress was hardly touched by the mud of the forest. "Pantherlilly!" She called out. "Where aaaareee youuu?" She stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes and sniffed the air. "Looks like I can't find you. Oh. What a bummer." She sighed and shrugged her arms. She opened her eyes and picked up a rock. She quickly turned around and pitched the rock at a small bush.

"AGH!" A voice yelled from the bushes.

"Found you!" The girl sang. She ran over to the bush and parted the leaves to see a small black cat with a scar running down it's left eye next to the rock that she threw now imbedded in the tree. "I win." She smiled.

"Hmph." The small cat crossed his arms.

"35-10 Lilly!"

The cat kept his arms crossed and looked down at the ground.

"Awww Lilly." She picked him up and hugged. "You aren't mad at me are you? C'mon." She snuggled her face next to his. "Smiiiiileee." She poked his face.

His face still kept the stern look.

"Hmm…" The girl smiled evilly. She then started to tickle the cat.

"Levy! Stop! Ahahaha!" The cat started to laugh. "Fine I give up! You win."

"Thank you. I'll make Kiwi juice tonight!" She laughed.

"Fine." Lilly smiled. "Your nose is better than mine Levy…" Lilly laughed.

"Nah!" Levy waved her hand downwards in denial. "What time is it?" Levy asked as she looked down at the small cat in her arms.

"I'll go check." Lilly said. A small pair of pearly white wings, he soared upwards in the sky. "It's around 4:30 I'd say." Lilly yelled downwards to Levy.

Another pair of white wings joined Lilly's. "Then let's get going home I'm thinking fruit salad, rice, and kiwi juice!" She giggled.

"That'd be amazing." Lilly laughed.

"General!" A young boy ran inside a cabin. "The enemy ship is within eye distance." He said shakily.

"Is that so?" A tall shadow replied.

"The captain wants to see you before we reach contact with the enemy." A nail whizzed near the cabin boy.

Then shadowy figure stepped out into the sunset light. " Alright let's go." A heated nail hung out of his mouth. He put his hand next to the small cabin boy and pulled the nail form the wall he had thrown earlier. The man had long black shaggy hair, a long black overcoat, and boots that felt like they shook the earth. The tall man walked over to a woman with long dark wavy blue hair. He patted her on the shoulder. "What do we have here Juvia?" He chuckled.

The woman kept a straight face as she looked at him with her black eyes. She wore a Dark blue overcoat with multiple war pins on her left breast. "We have one rogue pirate ship coming towards us. My watchers say it's "His" ship." Juvia looked up at him. " What should we do right now Gajeel?" Juvia kept a composed look.

Gajeel grinned. "How far are they right now?"

"How far is the enemy ship Bisca?" Juvia yelled to one of the watchers.

"About 30 km out! Ma'am!" Biscae yelled back.

" EVERYONE PROCEDURE #7 SET UP!" Juvia yelled to the crew.

Everyone on deck started to run all over the deck and set up multiple magic cannons and guns. Multiple people started to run below deck and back up.

"This the system you keep nowadays?" Gajeel asked Juvia.

"Might as well since we have the Goddess' amulet here. Plus, Gajeel-kun I've been here for a while now. We have about 20 procedures set up just in case. Each member is expected to memorize each procedure, each tactic, and how to use everything we have on board with equal skill some areas better than others. That is what is to be expected in my crew." Juvia said as she stared into the sea.

"I applaud you. You've taken better care of it than I did." Gajeel chewed the last bit of the heated nail.

"Mm." Juvia's lips formed a small smile. "Been on this ship for three years. Might as well pick up a few things." Juvia chuckled.

"Ha. Thank god I have you to help me with these missions right?"Gajeel laughed.

"Ma'am there's something coming out of the ship. It's too big to be birds, but… Oh my god… Ma'am! Take a look!" Bisca threw down a telescope.

Juvia caught the telescope and looked threw it. "Oh shit." Juvia put the telescope down and ran to the wheel.

Gajeel picked up the telescope and looked threw it at the swarm of things. "Dammit. It is "him". Demons…" Gajeel ran behind Juvia. "What now Juvia?" He asked.

"It's either we fight or run. With the cargo on our ship we need to run. CANCEL ORDER PROCEDURE #7, EMERGENCY TACTIC #5!" Juvia yelled.

The crew's eyes widened. They started to move twice as fast as they did beforehand. Shouts and orders could be yelled overlapping.

"Emergency Tactic #5?" Gajeel asked.

Juvia wore a worried look on her face." It's for situations like these." Juvia spun the ship's steering wheel. "We might not be able to flee before they get here…" Juvia looked around.

"Ma'am projectile coming our way!" Bisca yelled. " 20 km out and getting closer."

"What?" Gajeel's eyes widened as he saw the small flick of fire coming closer.

"Take the wheel!" Juvia yelled at Gajeel. Gajeel immediately ran and took the wheel. Juvia ran over to the railing of the ship. "How much farther?" Juvia yelled to Bisca.

"15 seconds and counting!" Bisca yelled.

Juvia stood on the rail and loswered her hands at her hips and gradually started to rise them, as her hands rose so did the water. A huge wave caught the incoming fireball and flung it back at the enemy ship. Out of nowhere the swarm of demons suddenly got closer. The demons carried a giant lacrima. Juvia looked at the lacrima carefully, once she noticed what it was she yelled, "ABANDON SHIP!" Juvia yelled with worry. Everyone started to gather bags and materials as they prepared the boats to leave.

"Juvia is that a?" Gajeel asked.

"It's a lacrima bomb…" Juvia replied. Gajeel and Juvia started to help the other crew members set up the teleportation lacrimas. After everyone teleported away Juvia and Gajeel made sure there wasn't anything else they missed.

"Alright I have the Goddess' amulet." Gajeel pressed the teleport button on the lacrima.

"Gajeel-kun… The teleportation lacrima isn't working…" Juvia's hands trembled.

"I saw a few extras down below." Gajeel ran as fast as he could down below. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." He dug threw the boxes. "Got one!" He set the lacrima to teleport to headquarters. Gajeel heard Juvia scream his name and ran as fast as he could to the deck. Once he was up there the demons had already arrived. They were manipulated shadows that the devil race controlled. They held the large lacrima far above the ship and dropped it.

"GAJEE-" Gajeel threw the lacrima at Juvia and watched her teleport. Before he knew it the lacrima had hit.

~The Next Day~

"C'mon Lilly today we're going to collect seashells for Mama!" Levy smiled. She flew in a circle around Lilly.

"And dinner?" Lilly asked.

"Probably." Levy smiled. She reached into her brown satchel and pulled out a small drawstring bag. "So far we have a couple shells, lacrima bits, and sand. Maybe we'll find better stuff this time around."

"Alright." Lilly replied.

"Whoever gets the most wins!" Levy took a sharp dive downwards to the beach.

"Levy!" Lilly yelled worriedly. He flew as fast as he could after Levy.

Levy started walking on the sandy beach looking for shells. She noticed a mushroom shaped cloud coming out from the water. "Something must've happened far away…" She walked further down the beach and saw wood debris everywhere. "Maybe it was a pirate ship with lots of pretty gems!" Levy's eyes lit up with wonder. Levy walked carefully over the debris. Levy saw something big wash onto shore. "What's that? Maybe it's a turtle! I haven't seen one in years!" Levy ran over to the large object. As she got closer she could distinctly see that the shape looked more like a human. A man with long shaggy black hair washed up on shore. His clothes were tattered and soaked with blood. "LILLY!" Levy yelled as loud as she could. Levy grabbed the man by his arms and started to drag him more inshore. "HURRY UP!" Levy yelled louder. Levy started to examine his body for any other injuries. She pressed her ear to his chest and listened carefully for any internal injuries.

"Levy who is that?" Lilly asked with caution.

"Some guy that washed up on sure help me." Levy said as she carefully put his shoulder around her neck. "He's pretty badly injured."

"He could be a pirate for all we know!" Lilly yelled.

"Just help!" Levy gave him a stern look. "I won't forgive you if you don't." Levy said.

Lilly sighed. "Fine. I'll carry him." Lilly started to slowly grow slightly bigger than the man. "Help me pick him up." Lilly started to get the man on his back.

"I love you Lilly!" Levy squealed.

"Yeah you owe me." The started to fly upwards into the sky Levy flew steadily behind Lilly to watch this new mysterious person.

"W-where am I?" Gajeel asked hazily. Everything was pitch black. "Why can't I see?" He tried to sit up but he felt a sharp shooting pain in his right side. _Looks like I survived the Lacrima…_

"U-um…" A small voice replied. "I-I brought you t-to my home…" She quivered slightly. "I found you on the beach. You're on an isolated Island… M-my name is L-Levy… Me and Lilly carried you here." Levy pulled the chair she was sitting in a little bit farther from his bed.

"Be grateful to her and no funny business or I'll make sure you don't live to see another day." Lilly said.

"Alright. Why can't I see?" Gajeel asked. _Two-story home, wood, near the jungle from what I can smell, very old too…_

"Um you suffered major damage in your eyes. I've done what I can and it should be healed up in about a month." Levy replied. "We had to take out a giant piece of lacrima from your right side and a few other places so that'd explain some of the pain you're having."

"Hmm. Thanks. My name is Gajeel Redfox, I am the General of the council I have been serving since one of the council members took me in as their own."

"Um… I've been here with Lilly ever since I was born." Levy replied. "Um… It's nice to meet you." Levy put her small hands on his big ones.

"U-um…" Gajeel's face started to fluster. "The pleasure's mine." Gajeel moved his hand away.

Levy hid her flustered face with her wings. " Um. Just please rest for now I'm going to go out and find some herbs so your wounds can heal faster." Levy walked out of the room and walked downstairs. Lilly flew steadily behind her. Levy turned around and looked and Lilly with hopeful eyes.

"What?" Lilly could read her eyes immediately. "You're kidding me. Levy! He could be lying for all we know!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly please!" Levy looked at him with big bambi eyes.

"Gh…" Lilly was completely taken off-guard. "F-fine." He sighed. "One wrong move with him and he's out." Lilly said with sternfully.

"Yay!" Levy cheered. She hugged the small cat and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best!" Levy grabbed a couple lotions and herbs and then ran upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: So when I copy and pasted this from Word it looked weird as hell and I couldn't fix it so i'm sorry if you're seeing it the way I am. I hope you enjoyed if you can get it to more than 100 views or just enough views/reviews I may release the next one earlier or yeah... Share my stories!**


End file.
